kay_bees_sandy_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
Winona Bagman
winona belle bagman **born may 26th, 2036 --> almost 7 years old **tattletale, super sensitive type } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #F48498 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Mark Bagman and Mallory Richards met outside of Hogwarts. Although they met on their own, it just so happened that Mallory was best friends with Mark's sister Melinda. Her family had actually moved into his old childhood home, which had then been owned by his older brother Thomas, for some time. The families were close enough that it certainly helped their relationship more than it hurt it. Everybody was rooting for the young couple. After a couple years of dating, the two got married on May 27th, 2034. A couple years of married life passed by them before Winona Belle Bagman was born on May 26th, 2026 - just a day before the couple's wedding anniversary. Her parents nicknamed her Winnie shortly after bringing her home from St. Mungo's and it kind of just stuck. Growing up, she was around two protective and doting parents, who loved her almost too much. She was certainly coddled, since she was their first born and they were new to the whole parenting thing. While Mallory was certainly willing to ask for help, Mark was too stubborn and maybe a tad too shy to ask his siblings for advice, so the two very much so conquered this on their own together. About four years after the couple had Winnie, Mallory gave birth to Shiloh Amelia Bagman. Winnie adores her little sister and was obsessed with her, seeing her as a little baby doll come to life. She likes dressing her up and tries helping her mum pick outfits for her. She plays with her and - now that Shiloh is walking - drags her around places. She thinks her little sister is insanely adorable and isn't jealous of having to share the love with anyone else. When her sister cries, she doesn't complain and tell her to be quiet, but instead tries to calm her down and treats her just like she would a baby doll she was taking care of. That's how her parents told her to act, so that's what she does. Plus, she just really loves her sister. Winnie was always an easy child to get along with - at least if you're an adult. She's very patient and calm compared to her otherwise rambunctious and sometimes outright chaotic cousins. She likes sneaking off to the adult's table at holidays (usually dragging her little sister Shiloh around with her) and impressing them with how good of behavior she has. But that doesn't get her very many places with her cousins, who she wants to be friends with really, really badly. Right now, she's just focused on befriending them and convincing them she can be cool too. ---- Winnie has always listened to her parents and has thrown maybe two tantrums in her entire life. She's just always been an easy-going child. She's insanely sweet and isn't going to shy away from kissing a little bit of metaphorical butt. She likes being on the good side of adults, so she gets praised and not punished, and that means accidentally letting her relationships with her cousins fall to the wayside. She finds them all a bit chaotic and tattletales on them often. If not to their parents, then to her own, who at this point usually don't extend the tattletaling and just keep it to themselves. Right now, she doesn't realize she's doing anything wrong and think that her cousins calling her annoying just means they don't get it. Hopefully, she'll learn eventually. That said, Winnie is wickedly sensitive. She's coddled a lot although her parents are starting to realize they need to give her some more tough love (except they don't know how to when she never does anything wrong). Therefore, her cousins' mean comments always irritate her a bit more than they should. She's an easy crier and cries quite a bit. Some might describe her as a "cry baby," which is actually a popular nickname of hers. Because of her sensitive nature, she tends to be shy and almost silent especially at family gatherings. If she is around her cousins, she's usually the quiet one that's following along until things turn sour and she runs off to tell the adults. At home though, she is polite, but still loud and seemingly busting at the seams with cool facts she's heard that day.